


Sorting Out

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dancing, Eating, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: Sorting out your closet + boyband music + Tom surprising you in the middle of dancing half naked along to “Lights up” by Harry Styles.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Sorting Out

Your Monday started like it was supposed to. Far to early and for a November day slightly to cold. When you arrived at work, you were the first one there like always, you very quickly saw, that work today wouldn’t be happening. Something was wrong with all the computers and the internet wasn’t working too.

So after 2 hours of sitting around you made your way back home. Sighing you closed the door behind you and breathed in. Home. You loved your job yes. But ever since you moved into this apartment, you did all the handy-work by yourself, you couldn’t wait to be home. Your phone signaled a new message. Pulling it from your coat you smiled. It was a message from Tom.

“_You’re home later? Was going to grab something from Franco’s.”_

“_Yes. And Yes please. I’m already home. Some computer issue at work. Just come by, when you’re ready :-)”_

“_Will do.”_

After cleaning your kitchen, you made your way to your bedroom. You had been dragging out to sort out your closet, but today. Today was the day. Putting on some music you opened the first drawer. You couldn’t believe just how much shit you had in all the drawers. And you hadn’t even started on your actual closet. Dancing along to the best boy band playlist ever, currently to “World of our own” by Westlife (surprisingly you remembered all the lyrics) you worked your way through your drawers. The pile of clothes you would donate was growing by each song. Why did you have so much stuff?

Proud of yourself as the drawers where sorted out you turned around to your actual closet. Opening it there was no space at all left. Clothes you had bought but never wore were hanging closely together.

Various dresses later you pulled off your clothes, standing in the middle of your bedroom in only your underwear. There was a pile of clothes you had to try on to decide if you would keep them. You were about to reach for the first piece when the song changed to your newest musical obsession. “Lights up” from Harry Styles. Yes. You were 30 years old. And yes you absolutely loved this song. Swaying your hips to the beat you danced through the room. Putting on a dress, dancing to the mirror, shaking your head at how horrendous it looked and slowly pulling it over your head to throw it on the donation pile you threw it at the brightly smiling Tom who was leaning in your door frame. Your first instinct to hide under your blanket on your bed quickly was quickly washed away when you looked into his happy eyes. Dancing with a little more hip swinging than usual, you made your way to him, giggling as he put his hands on your hips, beginning to dance with you.

“What time is it?” You asked, pulling your hands in his neck.

“It’s 4 pm.”

“What? I’ve been here for 5 hours?” You shook your head.

“It looks like you had fun.” He smirked, one of his hands reaching for one of your hands, swirling you before he pulled you close to his chest, swaying both of you to the ending song.

“Well as much fun as one can have with having entirely to many clothes.”

The tunes of Take That’s “Pray” came on. Tom laughed.

“I need to finish up here. Did you bring something to eat?” You stepped away from Tom, really dancing to the song, putting your whole body in it. Take That were, still are, your favorite band ever. Tom knew that. And he arranged himself with it. Most of the times.

“Yes. I put it in the kitchen.” He walked over to you, reaching for you.

“The shirt.” You turned and walked backwards.

“What about it?” He asked.

“Take it off.”

“And why would I do that?” He smirked.

“You saw me dancing half naked. Time to make things even.” You grinned.

“Oh is that so?” He asked. You only nodded. Suppressing the urge to change the music to some silly stripper music you leant against the wall of your bedroom as Tom slowly opened button after button of his shirt. Biting your lip you sighed. He was a true work of art. He threw his shirt to the ground and you walked to him, putting your hands on his chest, running them up over his shoulder up to his neck.

“And now?” He asked, his eyes focused on you.

“Now…” You got on your tiptoes, as close to his ear as you could.

“Now…. We are going to eat.” You kissed his neck and run out of your door laughing, hearing him close behind you, before he reached for your wrist, pinning you to the nearest wall. His body caging you in. Feeling his hands on your thighs, slowly wandering up your back, as he opened the clip of your bra.

“Dessert first.” He said, before his lips were on yours.


End file.
